Poison
by Shigure Sora
Summary: Sebuah insiden terjadi ketika anggota Detektif Agensi bersih-bersih, memaksa Atsushi untuk pergi mencari penawar. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kebaikan seorang Nakahara Chuuya, yang rela bermurah hati memberi uluran tangan pada mantan partnernya.


**Poison**

A Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction written by Shigure Sora

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

[Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya]

* * *

.

.

.

Menjadi anggota detektif agensi kadang sangat melelahkan, apalagi pada hari bersih-bersih seperti ini. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, ketika akhirnya aku dapat pergi keluar dari kantor dan mencari makanan—atau begitulah seharusnya, sampai Yosano-san memanggilku untuk membeli sebuah penawar racun.

Yah, siapa lagi yang bisa terkena racun saat bersih-bersih? Dazai-san memang luar biasa. Dia bilang kalau dia menemukan sebotol minuman yang terlihat enak di lokernya—meski aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cairan mengerikan berwarna ungu dapat terlihat menggugah selera—lalu merasa kesakitan setelah meminumnya. Ia baru ingat pernah melihat cairan itu di suatu tempat, dan ternyata cairan sewarna terung itu merupakan salah satu bagian dari panduan bunuh diri tercintanya.

Karena itulah aku berada di sini sekarang, menelusuri jalan sepanjang kota Yokohama di tengah dinginnya malam untuk mencari apotek yang masih menyalakan lampu. Dengan perut kosong tanpa sebutir nasipun. Benar-benar deh, mana ada apotek yang masih buka malam-malam begini? Kalau boleh, ingin rasanya aku mengabaikan permintaan Yosano-san dan pergi makan saja.

"Andai saja Dazai-san tidak mema—"

BRUK

"—Argh!"

Rasanya aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan makanan dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar ada orang di depanku.

"Hoi, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Aa—maafkan aku."

Ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku teringat akan perkataan Dazai-san sebelum aku membuka pintu kantor detektif agensi.

 _"Atsushi-kun, selama dalam perjalanan tolong jangan sebut namaku, terutama jika di sekitarmu ada sosok langsing pendek bersurai oranye."_

Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanya. Lalu ketika aku bertanya pada Ranpo-san, ia hanya tertawa kemudian menjawab seperti ini;

 _"Mungkin saja kau bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang sangat ingin ia mati, kan?"_

Semua itu membuatku berpikir, apa mungkin orang ini yang dimaksud Dazai-san? Tapi kalau Ranpo-san bilang yang dimaksud adalah mantan pacarnya, bukankah seharusnya perempuan? Bahaya kalau sampai ketakutan Dazai-san itu menjadi kenyataan—walaupun yang dirugikan bukan aku.

"Hoi—kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"Aa—ya?"

Ia mendengus. Aaa, bisa gawat kalau aku terlibat masalah dengan orang ini. Sepertinya dia orang penting? Ia memakai setelan rapi lengkap dengan sebuah topi—walau aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia memilih untuk menggantungkan jasnya seperti itu daripada memakainya dengan benar. Apapun itu, kurasa ini bukan pertanda baik?

KRUYUKK~

Ah, sial. Kenapa perutku ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali? Lihat, sekarang ia menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia pasti mulai kesal. Wajahnya terlihat ketus sekali, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan dipukuli? Mungkin ia akan memanggil teman-temannya untuk menghabisiku, atau mungkin dia akan—

"Hhh… Mau makan?"

… _Atau mungkin tidak?_

.o0o.

Katanya ia baru pulang dari sebuah misi, dan memang sedang mencari tempat makan. Ia mendengar ucapanku tentang Dazai-san di perjalanan tadi, dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia bilang… Mereka dulu rekan kerja? Ja—jangan jangan dia seorang mafia? Bagaimana ini?

"Hoi, jadi sebenarnya si perban itu kenapa, sih?"

"A—a… Se—sebenarnya…"

Bagaimanapun juga, orang ini telah berbaik hati mengajakku makan dengannya. Lagipula sepertinya dia bukan orang yang dimaksud Dazai-san, jadi mungkin ia orang baik, kan? Yang jelas, tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan setelah menyantap deretan hidangan lengkap yang disajikan sebuah restoran bintang lima. Akhirnya aku mengatakan padanya bagaimana Dazai-san dapat menenggak 'minuman enak' itu.

"Katakan, apa minuman itu berwarna ungu dan disimpan dalam sebuah botol kecil berbentuk seperti kerucut?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sembari mengingat botol aneh yang isinya tidak kalah mencurigakan dari wajah pemiliknya. Setelah mendapat jawaban itu, sang pemuda bertopi mulai bergumam sendiri.

"Si bodoh itu ceroboh sekali..."

Pemuda bersurai oranye di hadapanku kembali mendengus lelah. Ia membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian segera mengatupkannya kembali. Sebuah senyum segera terpatri di sana—saat itulah aku menyadari betapa sempurnanya orang di hadapanku ini. Ia tampan, baik, menarik, dan sepertinya memiliki banyak penggemar. Bahkan kurasa tinggi badannya yang terbatas itu tidak akan jadi masalah untuk kehidupannya. Wajahnya begitu optimis, senyumnya memikat hati, dan yang jelas dia pasti kaya. Lihat saja _wine_ yang ia pesan setelah menu makan malam kami, melihat harganya saja aku tak berani—

"Hei, dengar tidak?"

Ia berhenti memainkan gelas berisi anggur, kemudian menyilangkan tangan dan menatapku sembari menyiritkan alis. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mendengus.

"… Maaf?"

"Kubilang aku punya penawarnya."

Ia memberikan sebuah obat kepadaku—atau mungkin lebih cocok kusebut permen—dan mengatakan untuk membuka bungkusnya sebelum diberikan pada Dazai-san. _Pastikan kau membuang bungkusnya di tempat yang aman_ atau mungkin semacam itulah yang ia katakan selanjutnya—aku tidak begitu menyimak karena terlalu sibuk mengamati benda dengan bungkus mencurigakan dalam genggamanku.

"Dazai sangat benci obat itu, jadi dia tidak akan mau memakannya kalau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau berikan."

Dan begitulah, kami berpisah setelah aku menghunjaninya dengan begitu banyak terima kasih. Ia melambaikan tangan seakan hal itu bukan apa-apa dan berjalan pergi dengan wajah senang. Sungguh, orang yang baik sekali.

.o0o.

Aku kembali ke kantor untuk memberikan obat pada Dazai-san, dan cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Ranpo-san di mejanya.

"Ranpo-san? Mengapa masih di sini?"

Raut wajahnya berubah dari sangat bosan menjadi lebih cerah ketika melihatku. Mungkin ia disuruh untuk menemani Dazai-san? Kalau begitu jelas saja dia bosan. Meskipun dia selalu begitu kalau tidak ada kasus, sih.

"A, Atsushi-kun! Bagaimana? Apa kau bertemu dengan mantannya?"

"A—apa?"

"Aa, maksudku, apa kau sudah dapatkan obatnya?"

Segera kutunjukkan padanya obat yang kudapat dari—ah, benar juga. Siapa namanya?—tuan yang baik hati. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Ranpo-san tersenyum aneh begitu ketika ia melihat obatnya, tapi kurasa semua baik-baik saja. Karena, Ranpo-san bilang _berikan saja_ jadi ya kuberikan saja pada Dazai-san—dengan membuka bungkusnya terlebih dahulu, tentu saja.

"Ah~ Atsushi-kun! Kau memang penyelamatku! Jadi, di mana penawarku?"

Dazai-san terlihat begitu antusias sampai merebut obat di tanganku dalam sekejap mata. Detik selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah wajah Dazai-san yang semakin masam dari waktu ke waktu. Aa—bukan kabar baik, sepertinya.

Aku segera berbalik untuk memanggil Ranpo-san. Tapi bukannya mendengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan, dia malah menarik lenganku dengan semangat.

"Atsushi-kun~ Ayo kita pulang! Tugas kita sudah selesai, kan? Sisanya serahkan saja pada Dazai."

"Ta—tapi Ranpo-san! Bagaimana dengan Dazai-san? sepertinya dia akan muntah!" Aku sudah memekik panik, tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa olehnya.

"Cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan racun adalah dengan mengeluarkannya, kan?"

Yah, kuharap Dazai-san baik-baik saja.

* * *

.o0o.

Dan ketika ia muntah di kamar mandi dan melihat ke tempat sampah, Dazai tahu bahwa 'obat' yang diberikan Atsushi padanya adalah sesuatu yang sama dengan permen aneh kegemaran Q.

"Teganya kau, Chuuya."

.o0o.

* * *

 **Author`s note:**

Halo~ maafkan saya karena datang dengan membawa drabble tak jelas ini, huhu T-T

saya ngga pingin macem-macem kok, cuma mau numpang ngebully Dazai aja. ohohoho~

Semoga fic ini ngga mengecewakan ya, _jaa ne!_

Salam,

\- Sora -

 _Review?_


End file.
